


All the stages and the stars

by lachance



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: У Джейсона именно такое лицо.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	All the stages and the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fierce_cripple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/gifts).



У Джейсона именно такое лицо. Как у преступников в играх, прежде чем они заводят пространную речь о своих преступлениях. Как у того парня за стойкой за секунду до «Я не гей», хотя это он гей. Такое у него лицо. Закрываешься перед ударом. А потом — рывок.

Джейсон его просто к столу толкает. Гар уже знает — такое у него было лицо. Намертво закрытое, как заколоченные двери брошенного дома. Там ничего нет. Там только призраки.

Джейсон его просто к столу толкает. Джейсон толкает себя следом за ним. Его серьезно будто в плечо ударили, даже рука дернулась. Гар пытается... Он пытается сказать что-то: «Слушай, я просто шучу, слушай, не принимай всерьез, у тебя просто было _такое лицо_ ». Джейсон губами впивается — так не целуются, так оказывают первую помощь.

Гар тянет его за затылок. Сам себя раскладывает, сам сервирует, сам дергает на нем футболку, ему хочется больше — чего-то. Трудно сказать, чего. Того, как у Джейсона вспыхивают щеки и трясутся руки. Он хочет сказать: «Слушай, это не я, это все твое лицо. На мне чуть одежда не загорелась. Мне вообще трудно с тобой было даже в одной комнате стоять, чувак, без всех сюжетов порно в моей голове, они постукивают, чувак, они проносятся, как поезд, трамвай Джейсон Тодд переехал мой мозг, чувак, там теперь сплошные эндорфины, ты-то знаешь». Джейсон впивается ему в шею и толкает в грудь, и это тоже — будто он оказывает первую помощь. Этому его учили, а целоваться его не учил никто.

Он толкается бедрами, бестолковые фрикции в одежде, застревает головой в вороте футболки, от бледного света слезятся глаза у них обоих, и это правда не полезно для зрения, чувак, это совсем не полезно. Стоит его чуть-чуть подтолкнуть — и Джейсон обрушивается на колени и дергает на нем ремень, вжимается носом в пах, будто его ведет запах, как животное, как одно из тех животных, которым Гар может стать (к слову сказать — Джейсон пахнет охуительно. Он пахнет здоровьем, силой и глупостью. Он так хорош, что это больно).

Джейсон дергает пояс вниз, тянет резинку, прижимается губами. Сначала Гар едва чувствует — едва понимает, что чувствовать — а потом его прошивает колким электричеством, будто бокал шампанского, будто провел четыре часа в одной позе за теккеном, и теперь прыгаешь на одной ноге, и боже мой, как тебе весело. Как ему весело. Он кладет ладонь Джейсону на затылок, и этот жест увереннее, чем он себя чувствует.

Джейсон головку облизывает. Джейсон вдыхает через нос. Смотрит снизу вверх, будто запоздало понимает, через сколько ступенек они сейчас перепрыгнули — у него именно такое лицо. Он облизывает и пытается взять в рот, и облизывает снова, иисусе. Это было бы плохо, если бы не было так хорошо.

Гар опирается на одну ладонь на столе, потому что ноги его едва держат. Джейсон улыбается. Улыбается и облизывается. Сейчас он выдаст идиотскую шутку, а потом переведет тему, а через мучительных пять, десять, пятнадцать минут скажет, что хочет повторить — Гар уже знает.

У Джейсона именно такое лицо.


End file.
